


The Clapham Omnibus

by MrProphet



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Clapham Omnibus

Holmes leaned forward in his seat and addressed the nervous-looking man who sat opposite us on the top deck of the Clapham omnibus.

“May I make an observation?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Hmm?” the man seemed startled to have been spoken to. He was an unassuming type of chap in the dress of a city clerk and was probably used to being overlooked.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I could not help but observe that, although until recently you were well-employed you have now fallen on hard times. You have become somewhat desperate to find the money to keep your wife and children… no, child, in the manner to which they are accustomed, but as yet no work has materialised. If you’ll pardon the advice, crime is not the answer.”

“What?” the man seemed to leap out of his seat.

“I only boarded this bus because I missed my wallet,” Holmes explained. “Perhaps you would be good enough to return it.”

Shamefaced, the man handed over Holmes’s wallet.

“Thank you. Now, am I right that this is your first venture into crime? Of course it is. I suggest you apply at Leadbetter and Sons, who have recently lost one of their best young clerks to an advantageous marriage. The life of crime suits so few people and you really are shockingly bad at it.

“Good day to you,” he concluded, rising to his feet. “I trust you will have better luck in future. Come, Watson; I think we can take a hansom from here.”


End file.
